<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ophtalmophilia by grossferatu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150280">Ophtalmophilia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossferatu/pseuds/grossferatu'>grossferatu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Magnus Archives (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blood, Cis Jonathan Sims, Crying, Dacryphilia, Explicit Sex, Eyes, Inhuman Blood, Is anyone truly consenting?, Jon takes eyes from his body and puts them in Elias's body, Knives, M/M, SO, Stabbing, The Eye is consenting, This isn't technically dacryphilia but I like the crying, Too many eyes, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Elias Bouchard, Uncertain - Freeform, Violence, extremely asexual sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 19:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/grossferatu/pseuds/grossferatu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Elias needs more than two eyes to see.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Elias Bouchard/Jonathan Sims, Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ophtalmophilia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Violence, gore, knives. Explicit references to genitals.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The carpeted halls of the Institute looked the same as they had always done. This was, after all, the Eye, both of the storm outside and of the man Jon was looking for.</p><p>“You don’t have to do this alone,” Martin had said miserably, arms crossed over his chest. Slumped against the outside wall of the building, he looked smaller than his real size. “I can be with you.”</p><p>Jon had shaken his head. “I’m sorry,” he said, as truthfully as he felt. “I’m not being heroic. This is just—” He had looked down at himself, at his thin, pock-marked arms and his still-clean clothes. “Divine business, I suppose.” He had smiled, finally. “You understand, don’t you?”</p><p>Martin had seemed to pull away from Jon into the wall, just a little bit. “Just… make sure you come back. I can’t lose you, not after everything.”</p><p>Jon’s smile had faded only slightly. “Oh, Martin,” he said. “I can’t ever be lost.”</p><p>They’d kissed, then, leaving a hollow in Jon’s chest. Things would be better when this was all over. They had to be.</p><p>People still worked for the Institute. It was still as hard to quit as ever, but no one spared Jon a glance as he made his way deeper. Jon didn’t mind. The only gaze he was interested in belonged to a man he would be seeing very soon.</p><p>The door to Elias’s office wasn’t locked. Pushing it open with less hesitation than he had expected, Jon found Elias sat upright in his chair, hands folded neatly together, eyes staring unblinkingly forward. His face was cast in a rictus of pleasure, and Jon could see his knuckles were white with strain.</p><p>He had planned out what he going to say. Not <em>How dare you do this to me</em>, as Martin expected, or <em>What is the meaning of all this? </em>but <em>How dare you not love our god? </em></p><p>“I’ve never seen you eating before,” he said instead, voice filled with a quiet sort of awe.</p><p>Elias blinked slowly, and Jon had the image of a creature slowly retracting tendrils into a main body.</p><p>“My Archive,” Elias said, sounding even more delighted than he had in the statement through Jon’s mouth. “You’ve returned.”</p><p>Shaking himself out of his sudden stupor, Jon gripped the handle of his knife more tightly than strictly necessary. “You wanted all this for yourself,” he said, letting his rage flow through him unfettered. “You worshipped our god selfishly.”</p><p>Elias smiled, but Jon could see a slight glimmer of fear behind his eyes. “Is that not all worship?” he asked. He spread his hands, relaxing slightly. “I am the king of the castle,” he said, deadpan. “It seems I have been justly rewarded.”</p><p>In a moment of wild inspiration, Jon grabbed Elias roughly by the arms, pulling him over the desk with supernatural strength. Realizing he was about to pull the other man down on top of him, Jon picked the knife back up as he went down and held it against the back of Elias’s neck.</p><p>Neither of them breathed.</p><p>Elias screamed as Jon plunged the knife into his shoulder, before pulling it out again and flipping him onto his stomach.</p><p>“I should have asked you to strip,” Jon said. “You’d strip if I asked you, you’re one of my creatures now, yes?”</p><p>Elias nodded, eyes wide with what Jon decided was still terror.</p><p>Jon felt absurdly calm as he unbuttoned Elias’s shirt, pulling it aside to reveal grey chest hair and visible ribs. Calm shattering at the presence of skin, he looked away for just a moment before readjusting his grip on his knife.</p><p>Elias hissed irritably as Jon dragged the knife down his chest, cutting only deep enough to cause blood to well.</p><p>“Is that all?”</p><p>Elias grabbed Jon’s arm and pulled down, forcing the blade deeper. Elias’s smile was full of teeth as Jon felt the knife hit bone, and he felt the sudden urge to push an eye inside the Watcher’s mouth.  </p><p>“You’re wrong, you know,” he said, before Jon could interrupt or try to react to his previous comment. “I’m not <em>afraid.</em>” He sighed painfully as Jon removed the knife, shaking off Elias’s grip.</p><p>“You’re—” Jon frowned. “You’re <em>soft</em>.”</p><p>“I’m aroused.” Elias smirked.</p><p>“I’m <em>stabbing you</em>.”</p><p>Elias rolled his hips, feeling his spine crack and his stabbed rib complain. “Were. If you could continue.” His smile widened. “Have you ever had to judge arousal without an obvious… flag… before?”</p><p>Jon stared at him. “You—” His voice cracked, and he swallowed. “I—”</p><p>Elias chuckled. “You have so few words of your own. Poor thing.”</p><p>Jon could feel his cock twitch with mild interest as he watched Elias’s blood slowly ooze out of him. It was too dark and greenish to be human.</p><p>“You’ve been…” Elias gasped briefly as his rib began to slowly heal itself. “Thinking about this from the wrong place. I wanted everything.” He brought a hand up to Jon’s face, the pad of his thumb soft against his stubble. “Can’t you see it?”</p><p>Jon nodded, dropping his head. He felt his anger drain out of him, replaced by a quiet ache.</p><p>The world was terrible to behold.</p><p>“You still only have two eyes,” Jon said, quietly. “I can’t imagine how that must feel.”</p><p>Jon had only noticed he no longer had the human number when Martin mentioned it. He had forgotten what the human number was again until he looked at Elias now, lying beneath him.</p><p>“I can watch anyway,” Elias murmured.</p><p>Jon smiled, realizing suddenly what he was meant to do. This was not revenge. It was something sweeter—he was helping. It was only fair, after everything Elias had done for him.</p><p>“I can change that,” Jon said. He pushed the sleeve of his shirt up, revealing pockmarked skin and a row of eyes on the inside of his wrist. “Look.”</p><p>Popping the first eye out of his arm felt like removing the ball from a socket. It was stiffer than a human eye, better suited for transplantation. Jon placed the eye into the wound on Elias’s shoulder.</p><p>Elias’s body stiffened, and he moaned, the eye rolling wildly. “More,” he begged, his voice barely more than a croak. “You’ll give me more, please—”</p><p>“Yes, I will.”</p><p>The second eye went in the gash on Elias’s chest. By the fourth, Jon was tearing holes in Elias’s skin with his fingers, feeling the other man shudder under his hands, feeling his own cock stiffen against his thigh. He wanted Elias to know how it felt, to be pockmarked with eyes, to be marked in this way be their god. He wanted Elias to <em>know</em>.</p><p>He expected to be breathing heavily when he was done, aroused and bleeding dark ichor from his dozens of rapidly refilling eye sockets. Instead, he felt calmer than he had in a long time, watching Elias blink up at him.</p><p>“Can I kiss you?”</p><p>Elias made a broken noise.</p><p>“Yes,” he said. “My—”</p><p>He was crying, Jon realized. His eyes, all of them, closed as Jon pressed his mouth to Elias’s mouth, tasting wrong-tasting blood on his lips.</p><p>“Everything is so much,” Jon said, after.</p><p>Elias sighed, full and contented. “I know.” He made a sound much like a cat’s purr. “I know.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to people in the discord I'm in for helping with the flow a bit. This is still a bit wonky but I wanted to get it out. </p><p>Follow me on twitter @ftmshepard, where I talk about my weird tma stuff and other interesting things.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>